


out of sight, out of mind

by trickster



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Foxface</b>, <i>Watch the buggers dance / Watch 'em 'til they drop / Keep your wits about and you stand on top.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	out of sight, out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [the girl on fire ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html) at LiveJournal for the prompt above.

Sitting inside the Cornucopia, taking small bites from her last slice of bread, she cannot help but be almost amused by how easily everything has gone so far.

There’s only six of them left, herself included, and she is pleasantly surprised she hasn’t had to make a single kill yet. She knows she has to, if she wants to win, but she is going to stick to her strategy as long as possible. Take a step back and observe. Be forgettable. Stay out of the way and let the other tributes take care of each other. And so far it has worked, too; all the other tributes have been so eager to kill each other while she has been hiding in plain sight, often only a few feet away from them. She doubts her competition even remembers her existance.

She smiles at the small piece of bread on her hand; her first and so far only sponsor gift. It’s not much, but she feels grateful someone knows she was the cause of the destruction of the Careers’ supplies; that she had known the girl from District 12 was there, watching, when she had made her last ”visit” to the supplies. That she had made such a show of it just so the girl with the bow and arrows would realize there was something suspicious going on and take care of destroying the supplies.

She had counted on it to happen; if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have placed the bag of apples in such a visible place the previous time she had helped herself to some of the Careers’ supplies.

She allows herself to let out a small laugh before settling down for a nap; the Feast won’t start until a few more hours, and she knows none of the remaining tributes will even consider coming near the Cornucopia. They simply don’t have the wits for it.

**

When the Feast begins, she runs up to the table, snatches her bag and flees into the woods. Nobody follows her, just like she expected. She smirks; as long as her bag contains food, she’s still in the game.


End file.
